Summarized Konohagakure History
The summarised history of Konohagakure and some of the past Fire Country, Fire Union and now the Empire of Akino. It will be updated on a regular base to make sure it will stay viable for people to use it. Summarized History * The year: 404 Konohagakure has been build after the Senju and Uchiha formed together the foundation. Due to his impressive Wood Release, Gakuro Senju has been chosen as the First Hokage. Being the first of the Hidden Villages, the First Hokage was also the one that started the modern shinobi system. Due it's great success, it caused the rise of the Hidden Village system that is known today. * The year: 451 The First Hokage dies of old age, leaving the title and all it's responsibilities in the hands of Daisuke Uchiha. It was also the year where the Uchiha decided to change a bit about the system, introducing more clans into Konohagakure. It was thanks to Daisuke that the clans outside Konohagakure, such as the Hon clan allied with the Leaf. * The year: 460 The start of the Great War. Konohagakure had already been preparing for the coming onslaught under the leadership of Daisuke Uchiha. With the official start of the war, Konoha was already part of it on the first day, having declared war back on Sunagakure and Iwagakure. * The year: 461 The death of the Second Hokage, Daisuke Uchiha. Zakito Hon is chosen as Third Hokage, but only not formally inaugurated until after the war. Until then, Jinkama Moto (who was also a student of Daisuke) was appointed as supreme commander of the forces of Konohagakure. Even due to the death of the Second Hokage, the Fire Country was making a lot of success against both the Water and Earth Country. * The year: 463 The end of the Great War, with also Zakito Hon officially becoming the Third Hokage. The start of the Decade of Peace. Also, the talks about an alliance with Kumogakure have started, but are slowed down in the process due to the Konohagakure Elders. * The year: 471 The Fire and Lightning Country have entered a military alliance, as well the talks begin about an economical co-operation between the two great powers of the Five great Countries. * The year: 472 The attack of the Kyuubi on Konohagakure. A few months later, Sunagakure declares war on the Konoha-Kumogakure Alliance. The short war was in a few words: brutal and harsh. Both the Fire as Lightning Country didn't suffered many losses on their side, but the Wind Country ended up with the dead of their Third Kazekage as well many of it's jounin and ANBU ranked shinobi. Though the war did little damage to the economical situation of each village, Sunagakure suffered a great military loss. * The year: 473 The secret war between Dragon Lotus and the Elder's forces (known as Koi's Army) started to escalate. The usually 'silent war' broke out in a more open warfare. With the Elders managing to brand most members of the Dragon Lotus as missing nin, most don't view the Dragon Lotus in a bright light. Also, the time that Zakito 'faked' his death, to which Koi became the Fourth Hokage Candidate. However, the forces of the Elders were soon defeated with the battle at the Capital of the Rice Country. In the same year, Hisoka was chosen as Yondaime Hokage, because Zakito wouldn't want to accept the title and rank anymore. During the start of his tenure, Hisoka Uchiha founded the Fire Union. * The year: 475 The Konohagakure Guardians is founded by Kiyomi Homura I. As well the death of Jinkama Moto. * The year: 476 The Inner wall is constructed. This is a wall that separates most of the Merchant District, the first district that one enters when entering Konohagakure, from the other part. The wall has several gates, which are guarded and due barriers and seals, it is hard to sneak past the new security measure. It is also the year when the Fire Union forms into the Empire of Akino. Category:History Category:Konohagakure Category:Fire Union Category:Empire of Akino